


Intern exams

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stripping, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: Levi is trying to learn for his intern exams and Nico is helping him, although he might have a different view on what helping means





	Intern exams

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic on my computer for a while but never got to finishing it. I am terrible at writing smut but I still gave it a go so feel free to skip the end if you think my smut is terrible ;)

“Give me another one and no flirting this time!” Levi sat on the king sized bed next to his boyfriend, medical books scattered all around the room.

“Okay I’m a 50 year old male with a history of hypertension and hyperlipidemia, complaining of general weakness and cold. Also I’m drunk and have a cough” Nico fake coughed for good measure as he laid lazily on the bed. 

“Heart Rate and BP?” Levi’s eyebrows knitted together in thought. 

“110 over 70 and BP of a 105” Nico reached over and toyed with the laces of Levi’s sweatpants. 

“I would listen to heart and lungs and ask the patient history with alcohol” Levi ignored his boyfriend and looked at his hands to avoid distraction.

Nico put his head in Levi’s lap and looked up at him with a smile “I am an alcoholic and have decreased breath sounds in my right lower lobe” 

Levi automatically lowered his hands into Nico’s hair, massaging his scalp “Sepsis!” Levi exclaimed looking down at his boyfriend. 

“Very good, what are you gonna do about it?” Nico nuzzled his face into Levi’s thighs. 

“I would obtain the blood cultures, monitor the lactate levels and administer broad spectrum antibiotics” Levi’s thoughtful frown turning into a giggle when Nico’s nose tickled his thighs. 

“You’re going to pass your exam with flying colors babe” Nico smirked proudly and sat up so he could kiss his boyfriend. 

Before Nico could kiss him Levi put a finger on his lips “You’re going easy on me so I’ll stop and we can make out. Nico you know how important my intern exams are and I am already called glasses and blood bank, I don’t want to add any more embarrassing names to the list. Give me a harder one” 

Nico was about to protest when Levi gave him the puppy eyes.

“No puppy eyes that’s not fair” Nico pouted but relented anyways “Fine, you win” making Levi smile proudly.

Nico wasn’t going to give up his advances so soon, if Levi was playing unfair so could he. 

“Twenty-nine year old male complaining of sleeping problems, depressions and aches” Nico looked as sadly as he could, batting his eyelashes dramatically. 

“I would get a psych consult to determine the patient mental state” Levi laughed at Nico’s acting attempt. 

“I get diagnosed with depressions and impulsive behavior but no signs of any mental trauma or illness” 

Levi thought this over for a moment “Vitamin deficiency?” 

Nico shook his head “Close but no” he smirked mischievously and took off his shirt. 

Levi licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

It took a few minutes for Levi to come up with the answer while Nico had started ‘stretching’ his ‘sore’ shoulders, bare biceps flexing. 

“Endorphin deficiency” Levi cocked his head, not totally confident about the answer. 

“Like I said, flying colors” Nico reached out and grabbed the hem of Levi’s sweater 

“Now Dr.Schmitt, what is the quickest solution to my endorphin deficiency?” 

It finally dawned on Levi what the fellow was getting at, but he wanted to tease Nico just a little more. 

“Chocolate? I think we may have some in the cupboard if you want. I can go loo-” His words were cut short by Nico who pounced him like a wild animal, pinning him to the bed. 

“Sex releases millions of endorphins and makes you lose weight, not gain it. Win-Win don’t you think”  Nico pulled away just enough to pull Levi’s sweater over his head. 

Levi grabbed the back of Nico’s head and pulled him back down in a searing kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance while Levi lifts up his hips to wiggle his sweatpants and underwear off. Nico stands up to take off his own pants and underwear, throwing both of their unneeded clothes in a corner. Meanwhile Levi rolled over to grab lube and a condom from his nightstand. 

“You’re really sexy” Nico kisses his way up from Levi’s ankle to his thighs, sucking just soft enough not to leave a mark. 

Levi arches his back off the bed with a moan “Says the greek god” 

Nico slides his hands up Levi’s torso as he licks a stripe up the intern’s cock that is already grown to full attention. Levi hears a faint pop before he feels cold slick fingers circling his hole. Just as Levi feels a finger enter him, Nico also takes his cock all the way into his mouth. Nico bobs his head up and down, adding two and then three fingers into that delicious heat. 

“I’m ready, just please Nico I need you” Levi can already feel the pressure build up in his belly way too soon. 

Nico pulls off with a smacking sound and grabs the condom, rolling it onto his hard length with ease. He leans down to capture Levi’s lips in a passionate kiss before sinking down into his lover. Slowly they build up a pace, Levi lifting his hips up as Nico presses down. 

“You feel so good baby” Nico kisses Levi’s jaw as he speeds up his pace. 

“ Hmm faster babe I can take it” Levi tugs at the small hairs on the back of Nico’s head, wanting to feel impossibly closer than they already are. 

Nico groans and pulls out all the way, flipping Levi over onto his belly in one smooth motion before pounding back into him. This new angle makes Levi see stars, Nico buried balls deep into him. 

The sounds of flesh slapping and heavy breaths fill the room, a thin layer of sweat forming on connected bodies. Nico’s hips stutter as he reaches his orgasm with a loud moan. Levi follows soon after, the heat radiating from the body on top of him pushing him over the edge. 

They both collapse breathlessly on the mattress. 

“I’m pretty sure we just fixed any deficiency we ever had” Levi scrunched up his nose, making Nico laugh. 


End file.
